


Check

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>One final check before the party<br/><b>Word Count: </b>175<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Artist's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

**Check**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, mentions Isabel  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** One final check before the party  
 **Word Count:** 175  
 **Prompt:** Artist's Choice

 **Check**  
“Hold still. I need to check you.” Felicity said.

“I can dress myself.” Oliver said.

“I'm not checking that. I'm checking to make sure you don't have any blood on you like you did last time.” Felicity said as she turned his face to check it.

Oliver sighed. “Just hurry up.”

She looked at his hands to make sure he didn't have obvious swelling or scrapes. She looked up at him. “You fly is open.”   
Oliver groaned and pulled up the zipper. “Thanks.”

“Yeah. Wouldn't want Isabel to think it was an invitation.” Felicity said.

“I know you're still upset.” Oliver frowned.

“I'm not. You are fine.” Felicity said. She made a face. “I mean that in a not sexual way.”

Oliver smiled. “Sometimes, I think you do. I hope you do.”

“Oliver, you made things clear.” Felicity said.

“That doesn't mean I won't change my mind.” Oliver said.

Felicity straitened his bowtie. “It also does mean that I'll be waiting for you to do it.”

Felicity left him standing there, staring after her longingly.


End file.
